Canada
History Of Canada Founding Canada was founded due to the threat of Americans/other nations invading and taking over our land. The old country of Ontario, united with several native colonies and small towns established by fur hunters/woodloggers. Sometime in 1980, the country was formed. 1980-1990 (The Great War) Around 1990, Canada went through many wars. Thousands died, and the military fell into disrepair. Raiders came and pillaged the nation, leaving it completely defenceless. 1990-Present (Resurrection) During the raids, Prime Minister Eric went into hiding. After the raids, in 1991, Eric began to plan a revolution. In June 1991, Prime Minister Eric took most of the existing cities using mercenaries. The unorganized troops remaining, owned by the quickly set-up New Government Of Ontario retreated into the capital. On July the 28th, 1991, Prime Minister Eric entered the capital Niagara Falls and took it, using mercenary forces. Canada was reborn. In the rubble and dead bodies, we began to rebuild. Former Cities Of Ontario and Canada Former Ontarian Towns Former Ontarian Towns include Niagara Falls (Capital, Southern Ontario, Pop. 50,000) and Toronto (Central Ontario, Pop. 25,000) Former Canadian Towns Former Canadian Towns include Niagara Falls (Capital, Southern Ontario, Pop. 100,000), Toronto (Central Ontario, Pop. 75,000, London (Western Ontario, Pop. 60,000), Ottawa (Eastern Ontario, Pop. 70,000) and Thunder Bay (Northern Ontario, Population 40,000) Canadian Towns (Present) Niagara Falls - Population 137,389 - Capital, Southern Ontario Niagara Falls is a mostly industrial town located in the fertile Niagara Escarpment. Niagara Falls produces tons of coal, iron and food. Niagara Falls is home to the Government Of Canada's headquarters and also to the famous Niagara Falls. Niagara Falls is home to the Fallsview Military Base. Also home to the Canadian News. Toronto - Population 141,886 - Central Ontario Toronto also produces industrial products, however Toronto is also home to the Central Ontario Joint Military Base, a base comprised of 3 military bases in Toronto connected by a special underground railway. Quebec City - Population 139,871 - Eastern Quebec Quebec City is a relatively new/old town. Urban planners in Quebec City have decided that Quebec City have a small industrial sector. Quebec City is home to the Quebec City Military Base, and also home to the soon to be opened Eastern Canadian Tank Factory. However, due to the fact that Quebec City is reletively new, Quebec City has no commercial sector yet. In Quebec City they speak French, and most descendants come from France. Vancouver - Population 139,143 - British Columbia Vancouver is Canada's second newest town currently. Vancouver contains some air force bases, and is a centre of industry, with 7 industrial/power facilities, and 3 military facilities. Ottawa - Population 139,140 - Eastern Ontario Ottawa was built thanks to a grant of 2 million dollars from Terradoxia. Advanced buildings are planned in Ottawa, including but not limited to a drydock, a stadium, a factory, another air force base and Ottawa will be the first town to ever be fitted with a recycling centre, police station and hospital. This is because Ottawa is very new so the Government Of Canada decided to try something different. Calgary - Population 112,531 - Alberta Montreal - Population 63,298 - Quebec Other Canada only has so many towns due to the fact that many towns were reduced to dust in the Great War. Canada's towns are well built towns, nicely sized with facilities (malls,etc) and a good balance of economical buildings. However, pollution in our cities is quickly becoming a problem, and the government is considering solutions to the problem. Now in 1996, pollution is calming down and Canada is cleaner. Attractions Canada is home to many attractions for a country with just around 300,000 citizens. Some famous attractions include: -Quebec City's Fortress (a ancient fort built around Quebec) -Niagara Falls -Fallsview District, Niagara Falls -The National War Monument -Canada's Wonderland in Toronto -Parliament Hill in Niagara Falls -Vancouver Downtown -Quebec City's French speaking charm ;) Military (Former and Present) Canada's military comprises of 75,000 soldiers, 2,000 tanks and 216 aircraft - or 1 third of our nation points. Canada is known for it's fair and ethical raids. (Raid, PM for Peace.) (Inactivity Raid, PM if you return). Canada's military is comprised of Canadian Infantry, Leopard 2 Tanks and CF 18 Hornets. The Government Of Canada is considering making a spy operation and a drydock. Canada's former military comprised of 30000 soldiers, 500 tanks and 30 planes, along with 10 spies. Alliance (Former and Present) Former: Leader of Alliance Of Nations (Disbanded) Former: Triarch of the New Flubb Order Former: Member of Terradoxia Present: Dignitate of Praeteritum National Score, etc. (Former and Present) Former: 300 Present: 775.70 In the news... -Canadians protest over the state of the country's cities, mainly how polluted they are. In Vancouver, protesters block the Vancouver Inlet Bridge, a major bridge in the city on Highway 1. Traffic in the city is delayed for 1.5 hours. In Niagara Falls, a human chain holding several foot tall signs block all viewing of Niagara Falls on the Canadian side. At Parliament Hill, protesters blow 1000 whistles at the same time for 8 hours, holding signs saying "You notice us...now notice the pollution!". Parliament closes down for a day. -Ottawa founded thanks to a 2 million dollar grant from Terradoxia. -Canada leaves the Shy Guy Empire to join Terradoxia. -5 metres of snow fall on Canada over 6 days... in April. The damage is estimated at 300 million dollars in business, tourism and destroyed infrastructure. Economy Canada's economy is surprisingly strong for a nation our size. Canada's GDP around 600 million, and we make 160 thousand dollars a day thanks to our malls and banks. Also, the country produces about 75000 dollars worth of materials that can be exported on the global trade market. Canada exports Uranium, Coal, Iron and Steel. Canada has also made a drastic improvement in our food situation. Canada imports Munitions and Aluminium. We do not import Bauxite, Lead or Oil. Our daily trade balance is around +60,000. (Outdated) On The International Stage... Canada is a acceptably relevant presence on the International Stage. We hosted the IHL Adventurer's Cup and also represents Terradoxia's Company 2. Canada is also allied with Khevin. Category:Vladimir Zhogin